


RTX Marshmallow War

by MadDramaQueen



Series: RT Extra Life 1,337 word fic challenge [20]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Marshmallow Fluff, battle buddies, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 03:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDramaQueen/pseuds/MadDramaQueen
Summary: Technical difficulties means it's time to banter!But, when words fail them, maybe marshmallows can help the Battle Buddies be entertaining for the crowd.





	RTX Marshmallow War

"Welp, there go the computers again!" Jack laughed.

It was RTX time and of course, there were technical difficulties all over center stage. Sometimes the internet cut out or the game wouldn't load. But this time, it was the computers themselves giving the Achievement Hunters a long time. And they found themselves having to banter while the tech team had to quickly try to fix things.

"All right, it's banter time. Anyone got any good ideas?" Jack asked his coworkers.

"We could toss Gavin into the crowd and see if anyone will catch him." Ryan suggested as the first few rows cheered and held their hands up, ready to catch the flying Brit.

"Wot?! Ryan, no!" Gavin backed away from Ryan.

"Well, we gotta do something. This could take a while. And we have a panel coming up, so a Q&A wouldn't be a good idea." Jack shrugged.

Jeremy gasped. "I think I've got it. The perfect thing. Ryan, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" 

"If what you're thinking is an impromptu Rimmy Tim wrestling match, then no, I'm not thinking what you're thinking." Ryan chuckled, a couple Rimmy Tim cosplayers "hap hap-ing" in the crowd.

"No...it has to do with those things you made for us. With marshmallows..?" Jeremy gave Ryan a wink.

Ryan gasped and practically jumped for joy. "Yes, Jeremy! That's perfect! I'll go get them." he rushed offstage.

Geoff looked at the crowd with a confused look on his face. "What...the fuck does Ryan have with marshmallows? Am I the only one concerned about this?" 

"Maybe he went full Lady Gaga and has matching marshmallow suits for himself and Jeremy and they'll dance to Bad Romance or some shit." Michael laughed. 

"I'd pay to see that! Would anyone give their RTX passes to see the Battle Buddies dance?" Geoff asked the crowd. Some laughed, there were some "no's" and some actually held their passes in the air. 

"Wow. You guys are crazy." Geoff pointed out. 

Ryan rushed back out with two marshmallow guns. You could clearly see the ammo running through the tubes in the guns. He gave one to Jeremy and he ran out into the crowd.

"What the fuck?! Marshmallow guns? Seriously?! Ryan, you're crazy!" Michael pulled Gavin to the side, and the Gents also moved away. They had no idea what the Battle Buddies have planned. Apparently, the lights did because they dimmed for a dramatic effect.

"Jesus Christ." Jack muttered.

Jeremy peaked out from behind one of the chairs, holding the marshmallow gun in his hand. "It was a long and perilous fight. We've been fighting the marshmallow war for ages. It almost seems like it'll never end. My Battle Buddy and I are stationed far away from each other, and are missing each other terribly. One can only wonder how he's faring without me..." 

Ryan was on the opposite side of center stage, and peaked between two fans as if they were blades of grass. Pretty sure their days have been made. "It's been too long. But, I can't eat the ammo. No. It's too precious, too valuable. I must be strong, I must hang in there for my Battle Buddy, wherever he may be. Wherever he's hiding, I hope he's safe. This marshmallow war can only go on for so long. Maybe if I fire one in the air, he'll know that I am safe."

"This is the worst..." Michael muttered. 

Ryan looked up to the sky and fired a marshmallow in the air. One lucky Ruby Rose cosplayer caught it and posed for a selfie with it before putting it in her mouth.

Jeremy peaked out of hiding and gasped. "A marshmallow! An enemy approaches! I must retaliate!" He fired two marshmallows into the crowd, everyone reaching to catch them. 

"Who can already see where this is going?" Geoff deadpanned. The rest of AH onstage raised their hands, even the tech crew.

Ryan moved closer, but still didn't see Jeremy. "Aha! Finally, some action! Someone dares to fire two marshmallows at me?! Take 3 of them, you son of a bitch!" He fired 3 marshmallows blindly into the crowd.

"Aha! I've got him now! He must be over here somewhere! Where are you, you fucker? Come and meet your marshmallow doom!!" He rolled onto the open aisle and fired more marshmallows, almost practically next to Ryan at this point.

"It's like watching a soap opera. TURN AROUND, YOU IDIOT!" Michael yelled.

"It is YOU that will meet your end!" Ryan tried to yell over the crowd going "YOOOUUUU" over him. Rushing to the same open aisle, and literally standing back to back with Jeremy now, starts firing more marshmallows at everyone.

"DIIIIEEEEE!!!" Jeremy starts going crazy and Ryan joins suit, using the rest of their ammo and making the crowd go crazy. When the last marshmallow is fired, they drop their guns and start panting heavily. 

"I think they must've died. No one's firing back." Ryan sighed. 

"But, I still miss my Battle Buddy. They'd be proud of how I took out that jerk. Used my awesome muscles, too." Jeremy flexed.

Ryan hung his head down. "I guess there's no denying it. He's probably died. I've tried my best." 

Michael growled and stormed down to the two clueless soldiers. "You two are fucking idiots! Just turn around, you fucks! My God! It's driving me crazy watching you two. Just kiss and make up already!" He turned Ryan and Jeremy around so they're facing each other, the two still completely in character.

Ryan gasps. "JEREMY!"

"RYAN! BATTLE BUDDY! I've missed you so much!!" Jeremy gave Ryan a big hug and everyone "aww'd" and took out their phones to take pictures. Michael rolled his eyes and flipped them off, both photobombing the picture and making it more awesome.

"Oh, Jeremy! This war has been going on for so long and we've been stationed so far from each other. Let's work together from now on, the way the Battle Buddies are meant to work." Ryan said, ignoring Michael who just threw his hands up in annoyance and walked back onstage.

"You've got it, pal!" Jeremy and Ryan shook hands, making the crowd applaud as if a play just ended.

"Now, let's get the marshmallow cannon." Ryan grinned.

"NOPE! Fuck that! No more marshmallows! We're gonna have to apologize to the janitors in advance for the mess they're gonna have to fucking clean up!" Geoff yelled into the mic. The tech guys gave thumbs up from their stations and the large center stage screen showed 6 individual GTA V screens again. 

"Hell yes! We're back in business!" Jack cheered.

"Good. I don't think I can stand much more of the Battle Buddies telenovela." Geoff grumbled. 

Ryan and Jeremy ran down the aisles, high 5'ing the fans as they went. Jeremy jumped onstage and Ryan used the stairs like a sensible human being. Jeremy ended up lying down on the floor, staring up at the ceiling.

"I'm out." he chuckled. "What a ride that was! Thanks, Ryan. We're gonna have to refill the guns now." 

Ryan pulled Jeremy back to his feet and smirked. "Yeah, but do we have to use marshmallows next time? Maybe for Let's Play Live, we can use something else. Like...jelly beans. Or...LEGO bricks." The crowd groaned at that, which made Ryan smile evilly. "Yeah, I think we've found our winner."

"Ryan, you're a menace to society. How do you still work here?" Jack asked.

"Easy. These guys all love me!" Ryan motioned to the crowd, instantly resulting in wild applause and chants of "Mad King! Mad King!" scattered around.

Michael face palmed. "Are we ever going to play video games? I don't think the VIPs in the front row paid to see us talking for an hour and a half."

"That's for Off Topic, anyway." Jack joked. "All right, guys. Let's do some races!" 

As Achievement Hunter went to their stations, twitter went abuzz about the marshmallow war and how the Battle Buddies were victorious. Maybe.


End file.
